


Tiny Lou

by zanjepson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Beta!Niall, Boarding School, Cute, Detention, Height difference, High School, M/M, Omega!Zayn, School, Small, Tall!Harry, Tiny!Louis, Zouis are besties, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Harry, cheecky!louis, couple of not nice alphas, harassment sorta, harry and liam are friends, little bit angst, louis likes panties, omega!Louis, part of ziam is underaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanjepson/pseuds/zanjepson
Summary: In Sheffield, England, is where a large boarding school lies. Louis is bound to be an omega. He's petite, sassy, and got an ass people would kill for. Or, alphas would fight for. It's his first year away, but some unexpected events and people, throw themselves into his path. He'll admit, he's excited.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm Zan :) Thank you so much for reading my story and joining me for the thrill ride we'll be embarking!  
> P.S. heres the british to american grade system I'll be using  
> Form 2 = 8th Grade  
> Form 3 = 9th Grade  
> Form 4 = 10th Grade  
> Form 5 = 11th Grade  
> Form 6 = 12th Grade

"Rise and shine, LouBear." Louis groans into his pillow as Jay attempts to wake up the sleeping boy. She tries rolling the tiny boy around until he pops his head out from under the blankets. 

"Oi, 'am tryin' to sleep down 'ere!" He exclaims before burrowing back into the warm nest of his bed. His mother sighs, before swiftly removing the blankes from his bed. Louis shoots up straight, eyes wild. "Alright! Alright!" He ajusts to the light in the room, before his eyes linger to his alarm clock on his bedside table. His eyes bulge at the time. The clock reads 8:30. Louis leeps out of bed before scurrying to his closet. Jay chuckles slightly, before letting the slightly late boy, get ready for his first day of boarding school.

"Be ready by nine!" His mother yells while walking down the steps to the kitchen. 

"Shit, shit, shit" Louis chants lowley as he tries to find the uniform for his new school. 10 minutes later, he finds it, hanging on his dresser knob. "Ohh my god." He rubs his face and proceeds to get dressed. 

Once that's done, he lugs his large suitcase to the top of the stairs. He considers the size of the bag versus the size of him and decides the best way to move it is by pushing it down the stairs. He giggles when a chorus of shrieks is heard from the lving room, where the bottom of the stairs lie. Louis trots down the stairs, and is welcomed by the sweet smell of chocolate chip pancakes. A tall stack sits on a plate at the breakfast island, but not for long, because Louis quickly devours all of them. He wipes his mouth and walks into the living room to bid goodbye to his little sisters.

"Bye bye LouLou." His little sisters say as they cling onto his legs. Their mom comes in holding her car keys and purse. 

"LouBear we gotta go." Louis bends down to kiss his little sisters cheeks and hugs Lottie and Fizzy goodbye. He grabs his suitcase and dashes out of the door. 

\---

Louis departs from his mum with a teary bear hug. "Be safe, have fun, I love you." Louis sniffles.

"Awwe, I love you too." Louis mum walks back to her car.

Louis walks into the Form 1 introduction area and finds the stand to get his schedule and room number. "Name?" a lady asks. "Louis Tomlinson" he replies. The lady smiles and hands him the papers. He thanks her and looks at his papers outside of the orientation building. The papers read: Louis Tomlinson. Form 1. Prince Andrews House. Level 6. Room 13. 

It takes Louis a good 30 minutes to lug his heavy suit case up a single set of stairs. Great. "Eleven to go." He thinks to himself. Louis is halfway up stair number 11 when he suddenly loses his footing. He stumbles backwards and falls down the stairs with an "Oomph." A pain blossoms in his lower back and he stifles a sob. A loud gasp was heard behind him. He's suddenly lifted up and a very appealing scent greets his nose. With watery eyes, his blue orbs glance up to the keeper of the scent. He's met with a very tall guy with forest green eyes and chocolate curls. The taller boy screams 'Alpha'. He's set down on his feet and his knees buckles, while he stifles a cry of pain. The taller alpha mumbles something incoherent and sets him down on his knee, while he reaches for the younger boy's papers. "Hmmm, level six, okay." The deep, raspy voice says. The larger alpha slings Louis across his back and picks up his suitcase. He carries Louis up all 11 sets of stairs without muttering a word. He sets the tiny boy down in front of the door. 

"Thank you." Louis whispers. The older boy gives him a dimpled grin and saunters down the stairs, without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooahhhh guys! the response from the last chapter was absolutely amazing! thank yall so much !!

Louis is met face to face with 2 large, glass sliding doors. Through them he can see various boys like him, conversing in the hallway. He grabs the handle of the suitcase and rolls it behind him while the number on the doors pass by him. 6,7,8,9... Once he reaches door 13, he sees that the door's cracked open.

He walks in and admires the room. There are 2 identical beds, both covered in white sheets and a fluffy duvet. There's a mini fridge, a television, a microwave, and an ensuite. A raven haired omega, with honey eyes, walks out of the bathroom. He smiles at Louis and holds his hand out to shake his. 

"'Ello. I'm Zayn." the boy states with a thick Bradford accent. Louis shakes his hand with a grin.

"Aye mate, 'am Louis." Zayn smiles and replies, "Well I'll let ye get settled in. Give me a shout if you need anything." Louis thanks him and goes to get his luggage from the hallway. While reaching for the handle, a large hand grabs his wrist. He gasps and his eyes meet the forest green ones he saw earlier. But instead of concern filling them, there's another emotion that he can't put his finger on. The handsome alpha leans into his ear and says,"Harry Styles" then saunters down the hallway towards the stair well. Louis proceeds to pull his suitcase inside and begins to unpack.

\---

After about an hour Louis and Zayn (who quickly became friends after chatting about footie) decided to go explore their building. The jog down the corridor toward the stairs. They swiftly walk down and dissolve into giggles when Zayn loses balance, stumbling down the last 3 stairs. Their met with a door labeled "Commom Room" they push it open and are greeted with couches, recliners, tables, and a billiard table. As they walk further in, the large alphas infront of the flat screen TV start yelling at each other.

"Oi, pass me a beer mate!" A bulky alpha yells. 

"Relax Liam, I'm getting ye one if you get your panties out of the twist they're in!" another alpha yells. The bulky alpha, Liam, lets out a low growl, making Louis and Zayns skin errupt in goosebumps. 

Louis suddenly feels two strong hands squeezing his waist, and he spins around to see the culprit. Standing there with a smirk on his face, an average size alpha looks down on him. 

"Hey sweetheart, bet your arse would look amazing in my hands." the alpha says with such confidence, as if Louis would become completely compliant to him. But Louis is a sassy little thing.

"Actually, I'd rather have a real alpha hold this arse. Nice try though." Louis replies back. The older alpha goes to grope him again when he's pulled into a strong chest. He squeaks and looks at the next alpha. And he's met with those forest green eyes, once again. Harry grabs the front of the groping alpha's shirt and growls in his ear," Nick, if you ever touch this precious boy again, I will have your throat in my hand." Harry puts Nick down and the other alpha speed walks away. 

Harry looks down to the tiny boy in his arms and admires their nearly two foot height difference. Louis sqeals when Harry picks him up bridal style and carries him towards the couch closest to the TV, with Zayn following behind him. He sits on the edge with Louis next to him, and Zayn next to Louis. All of a sudden, the burly alpha, Liam, comes crashing down between Zayn and the edge of the couch, slinging his arm over the back of the it.

"Brooo, aren't you gonna introduce me to these two lovely boys you've brought over?" 

Harry rolls his eyes but then coos when Louis snuggles into his shirt. 

"Louis, Louis friend, this is Liam." Harry states. Zayn smirks. 

"It's Zayn, mate." He replies.

"I'd love to get a piece of that Zayn.." Liam mumbles and Zayn gasps. 

Zayn and Liam continue talking about tattoos and football, while Harry strokes sleeping Louis hair. Thats when he feels it. The intense heat radiating off of the boy's body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warninggg sry in advance its crappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap guys! yall are the best; thank you so much for all the hits and kudos. dont forget to comment :)

Harry freezes. At that moment, Louis is laying on his lap and boiling. The small boy had buried his head into the alpha's shirt. Harry soon smells the amazingly sweet, honey smell wafting up to his nose. But when he smells it, so do all of the other alphas. The once loud alphas turn quiet, trying to find the little omega emitting a delicious smell. He glances over to Liam and Zayn, catching Liam's eye and jerking his head to the exit. Zayn isn't aware of the smell, since he hasn't gone into heat yet. Harry and Liam quickly rise, with Harry once again, holding Louis bridal style. Liam grabs Zayn's hand and drags him along with the other boys. Liam and Harry's room is just one floor above the common room, so they arrive in less than a minute. Their door is propped open with a weight, so Harry pushes it open, back first. Liam comes in behind him, with Zayn pulled close to his side, almost too close to be friendly.

"Um Harry, me 'n Zayn are gonno go to his room...?" he states before Zayn sits down on Liam's bed.

"No, omegas have to have a friend in a time like this, you know, for support." Zayn says from the bed. Liam sighs and goes to sit down next to the raven-haired omega. He lays down and pushes Zayn down with him gently, turning his back away from the other duo.

Meanwhile, Louis is laying on Harry's bed whimpering. His shirt is stuck to his skin, from his over heated sweaty skin. His pants are covered in slick, and Harry can't help but to stare and the tiny omega that lays at arms reach. Louis quickly notices his distance from him and snatches his hands. He brings him towards himself and whimpers needily.

"P-please, it h-hurts so bad." Louis sobs as his raging boner soon becomes apparent in his pants. Harry kneels down to look at the tiny omega. 'He's so precious' Harry thinks to himself. He quickly snaps back to reality and slides his hands over the extremely warm boy. He sits him up and Louis preens at his touch. Harry begins to take off the omega's shirt, cherishing each inch of his tanned skin. He kisses his way down the the waistband of the boy's pants when he looks up.

"Okay?" Harry asks, making sure the omega isn't uncomfortable with him. Louis's head snaps down and chants,"Yes yes yes yes yes!! K-keep going!" 

Harry smiles into his stomach and proceeds to unbutton his pants. He drags the tiny boy's pants down his thick thighs, but Louis kicks them off when they reach his knees. Harry gasps at the sight in front of him. There, laying on the bed, looking like a sex god, is Louis. But, the little omega is wearing fucking panties. Harry lets out a low growl and starts to ravish the boy, nipping at his neck. Louis gasps and tangles his hands through the big alpha's curly locks. 

Harry looks Louis in the eye. "You ready, love?" He questions. Louis nods eagerly, pushing down his panties, exposing himself to the alpha. Harry is close to popping a knot from just looking at the boy. He ambles on top of him and flips the boy over. He almost drools when he sees the thick ass staring him back in the face. He quickly comes to his senses and begins to ease a finger into the wet, tight, virgin heat. Louis gasps and spreads his ass for the alpha. Harry slowly edges another finger in along side the first one and feels around for the boy's sweet spot. He knows he's found it when Louis suddenly jerks forward, moaning loudly. He suddenly tenses, cumming under the sheets beneath him.

Harry walks into the ensuite to get a washcloth to wipe down the boy. He comes back to find that Louis had collapsed onto the bed, and is sleeping soundly. Harry coos, and wipes down the young boy's thighs and stomach. He discards the washcloth to the side and climbs into bed next to the tiny omega.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' post-heat brings new occurrences. (lil bit of smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late update. your support is amazing !!

Harry is woken up by a little tapping on his left shoulder at 3 a.m. He trys to take the tapper's hand, but when he does, the strong smell of honey hits him. His eyes shoot open and he looks to this left, where the tiny omega lays. Louis squirms in the bed and finally maneuvers himself onto a straddling position on the alpha. He alines their bare cocks together (which nearly have a 5 inch height difference) and leans down on them, creating pressure on the 2 shafts. Harry quickly catches onto his wants and thrusts up, pleasure blossoming in both of the boys. Louis whimpers and ruts down on the alpha below him, hearing the bed creak from their movements. Louis moans a bit louder than before before cumming over both of their stomachs. Harry cums not too long after that, but then lifts the tiny omega up to take him to the ensuite. Harry shuts the door and starts running a bath for the over heated boy. Harry thinks the omega is so hot right now that he cold start sizzling when he touches the water. He carefully climbs into the tub, with the boy in his arms. He sets Louis down gently and wipes his skin with a soapy washcloth. Louis preens in the tub and inhales the larger alpha's scent. He nuzzles further into his neck, dozing off.

"Come on, Little one. Let's get out now." Harry whispers. Louis nods sleepily, and slowly stands up. Harry drains the tub then wraps Louis up in a fluffy towel. Harry towel dries his hair instead of blow drying it, due to the fact that Zayn and Liam and cuddled together, snoozing in the other room. The two, nude boys climb into bed and fall asleep in each others arms.

\---  
Louis wakes up to sun in his eyes, squinting at the time. The clock reads, "9:30". Louis nearly screams, remembering he has classes. He climbs over the handsome alpha quickly, but falls over after his foot gets caught on the sheets. Harry blinks his eyes open lazily, but soon grabs Louis after the morning ruckus. He pulls the tiny omega to his chest but Louis swats him away.

"I have classes! I'm so late, oh god." Louis says with teariness in his voice. Harry guesses he's riding out the first waves of his heat. 

"Shh, shh, Little omega. Classes don't start for another two days." The alpha states. Louis lets out a long breath of relief.

\---

Harry bundles Louis up in one of his large lilac jumpers (that fit the tiny boy like a dress) before deeming him fit to run up the stairs with him to get little Lou some leggings. 

They amble into Louis' room, neat and untouched. Louis goes over to one of the drawers he unpacked the day before, then pulls out a pair of no-show thongs and a pair of Nike pro leggings. He motions for Harry to turn around, but he doesn't find the point of it, showing that they were naked for most of the time that they were together. Louis blushes amd turns around, before proceeding to pull on this thongs and leggings. He turns around after he snaps the tight waistband to his taunt belly.

Harry carries the boy down the stairs, setting him down at the bottom, in front of the Common Room. They walk hand in hand to the front couch, and settle down next to Liam and Zayn. Louis nuzzles into the curly-haired alpha's neck. Harry puts his hand on the tiny boy's lower hip.

He starts to doze off when he hears a dominant voice in his ear: "Get up omega. I know you just presented yesterday." 

Louis' eyes snap open and Harry whips his head around and snarls at the alpha. Standing there, is Nick Grimshaw of Queen Victoria House. The same alpha from yesterday. Harry stands up quickly, and snarls in Nick's face, noting that his eyes widen in fear. 

Harry states,"He's MY omega, and don't you even THINK about being anywhere near him!" Nick takes one last look at Louis, before walking out of the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for my absence! I got totally sidetracked by school, but Im back! I plan on continuing this book, so dont you worry!

After the encounter with Nick, Harry ambles back to the couch where a frightened Louis sits. Harry sits down and immediately, the little omega curls into his side, shaking slightly. The alpha slowly strokes his hair, feeling him relax slightly. 

"Hey, Lou?" the alpha tries to get his attention. Louis looks up at the holder of the deep voice. 

"I just have to let you know, but now that your scent has leaked over the campus, more alphas will show up and try to win you over," Harry continues,"So I'm going to need you be aware of your surroundings." 

Louis nods slowly, absorbing the new information. He nuzzles into Harry's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of sandalwood and a hint of lavender, coming from his laundry detergent. Zayn slides over to be with his best friend. Liam follows, but in return he receives a growl from Harry, his inner alpha acknowledging that his omega is freshly heated and vulnerable. 

Liam puts his hands up in defense, but is allowed to scooch back when Harry apologizes quickly. He wraps an arm protectivley around the little omega's waist.

"Hey Lou, how are you feeling?" his best friend inquires.

Louis shrugs. "Fine, I guess. A little sleepy." 

And with that, Louis turns back into Harry, and dozes off.

 

\-----

 

An hour later, Zayn had gone back up to his dorm, and the only people in the Common Room are Liam, Harry, and Louis. Louis is still napping when Harry silently pokes Liam. He was engrossed in the new Riverdale season, that he was surprised by the little touch. 

"Im scared for him, Mate. Hes so tiny and so vulnerable and I don't want anything to happen to him", Harry whispers.

Liam sighs. "You can't protect him from everything, Harry. I know its our instinct to, but he has to learn to protect himself to some extent. Hell you two aren't even mated yet, why is he so different from all of those other omegas."

Harry looks down at the sleeping boy. He opens his mouth to answer, but slowly closes it. "I don't know, its like he flipped a switch in me. I just always want to be there for him." 

Liam nods, resuming his Riverdale episode.

Harry begins to doze off, when he hears and ear piercing scream followed by a shout of "FIRE!"

Harry jolts awake, grabbing Louis and running out of the burning building. When he gets out, Louis rubs his eyes and blinking slowly, eyes adjusting to light of the blaze. Before he can process anything he shouts, "ZAYN!" 

He scurries around, searching the crowds for his best friend. He's not there.

Harry turns to send Liam after him, when he finds him missing. Louis holds Harry's worried gaze for a moment, before dashing into the burning building. Omegas are naturally much faster than alpha's because of their smaller frame, so Harry has trouble keeping up with him on the stairs. 

They've gone up three stair cases before a figure emerges through the smoke, carrying another person. Louis sees the raven hair and recognizes the tattooed arms holding the boy and sprints back down the stairs. 

The four of them run down, with the blaze on their heels. They make it down to the bottom door and run out, being the last four in the building. Fire fighters that were called sit them down on a nearby bench and hook up each boy to an oxygen mask. 

Louis tackles a coughing Zayn into a bear hug, relief finally flooding his veins. Above them, Harry and Liam exchange some thumbs up, both boys breathing heavily.

Louis whispers, "Dont you ever do that to me again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support!

All of the boys from their house were submitted into hospital for health evaluations and as a quick place to stay for the night. The school ordered a work crew to fix the burning floors. Luckily, the fire hadn't spread to any of the dorms, so the students should be back to their rooms before classes start for the new semester.

"Alright boys," the Headmistress shouts among the plethora of boys in front of the hospital. "The hospital rooms are small, so there will be four cots per room. You can choose your roommates, but if we sense any trouble amongst you all, then we will not hesitate to separate your room members." 

Harry grips Louis to his chest possessively. Louis hand springs out and grips Zayn's, while Harry sends a nod over to Liam. The burly alpha comes closer to the group and slings an arm over Zayn's shoulder. Three younger alphas approach the group, gazes focused on the twinkly blue-eyed omega. 

"Um, excuse me Louis?" Louis looked up at the voice and hugged into Harry's protective arms. "Would you, a beautiful omega, do the honor of rooming with u-", but the head alpha of the group was cut short when a ferocious snarl was omitted by the curly haired alpha, who's eyes had turned red by this point. 

The boys walked away slowly with their eyes screaming 'hatred' at the dominant alpha. "Doesn't matter anyway! You'll be done with curly in a week! We'll try again then!" the young alpha yells at the two of them, once they have distance. Harry growls and goes to lunge at them, when a little hand pulls him back. Louis kisses his clothed chest, while the alpha with forest eyes calms down.

 

\--------

 

All the boys are set up in their room, after getting a look from the Headmistress. The original set up of the cots were one on each wall, but the boys got innovative and pushed 2 cots together to fake a queen bed. Liam and Zayn repeated the same process with their cots. 

Once the hallway lights turn off, the boys stay awake for a little while longer, all watching Riverdale (at Liam's request). Louis ambles into Harry's lap during the episode and sniffs his neck, before settling down. The episode ends soon after and after exchanging goodnights, the boys fall asleep in pairs.

 

\-------

 

Louis wakes up to his body being pried away from the curly alpha's arms. Louis eyes spring awake, reading the clock that shows "2:34 a.m.". Then, he screams. 

"HARRY! HARRY HELP! HAR-" but he's silenced when the stranger clamps a hand over his mouth. 

"Shhh pretty omega. Its okay, I'm here now." The stranger, an alpha says.

"Hey, what?" a sleepy voice says. Zayn's voice. 

"ZAYN! ZAYN HELP!" Zayn blinks his eyes open before scurrying to wake up Liam. 

"LIAM! WAKE UP!!!!!" the raven haired omega shouts. Liam rubs his eyes before taking in the scene in front of him. Once it sets in, he stands up and runs over to the distressed omega and challenging alpha.

Liam attempts to pry Louis away from the arms of the harasser, but is forced away when Harry runs from his own bed. Harry takes the small boy while Liam lands punches on the intruder. 

"Don't EVER mess with OUR omegas!" Liam says while he drags away the alpha. He throws him out into the hall, before rushing back in and locking the door. 

A terrified Zayn sits on his bed, then rushing over to Liam once he's fully in the room. They hug passionately before turning to the other couple. Louis is sitting on the bed in Harry's arm, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry, with a tear in his eye, kisses Louis' head. All four boys agree that it's best to sleep now, and address the situation in the morning. Harry falls asleep holding Louis tighter than he ever has before. And if he doesn't let himself sleep, watching for predators the whole night, no one had to know.


End file.
